Gracias por ser tú, y hacerme sentir única
by Conz.bLack
Summary: [ HIATUS INDEFINIDO] Hermione se va de mal en peor, el maleficio hace lo suyo, Ron está con ella todo el tiempo, ¿Dará paso a algo más? Harry y Ginny mas juntos de lo que frecuentan, ¿y su significado es..? Reviews please!
1. Un pedazo de pergamino

**"Gracias por ser tú, y hacerme sentir única" R&HrH&G.**

Capitulo 1 : **"Un pedazo de pergamino".**

Todo tiene su fin…Hogwarts no es la excepción, el trío ya cursaba el séptimo curso y ya se encontraban en la mitad de éste…Harry, Ron y Hermione pronto tendrían que dejar lo libros y sus deberes…Cada vez quedaba menos meses para la graduación y Hermione recordaba cada cosa que pasó con Ron y Harry, sus amigos inseparables en Hogwarts y la comentaba con dichos amigos.

- Chicos… ¿Se acuerdan cuando en primer curso vimos a Fluffy?

- Ja ja…Sí todavía me acuerdo de sus caras cuando logramos salir de ahí…- Decía Harry al recordarlo.

- ¿Qué caras querías que pusiéramos si nos acabábamos de salvar de que nos devorara un perro de tres cabezas…todo baboso? - Le espetó Ron al mismo tiempo que hacía una mueca de asco.

- ¡Toda la razón Ron! – Exclamó Hermione.

- Y…cuándo ¿Petrificaron a Hermione? - Comentó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Se asustaron? – preguntó Hermione con interés.

- Sí..Claro, por supuesto…¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso? Aunque yo no parecía nada asustado comparado con Ron. ¿No es cierto? - comentó dirigiéndose a Ron con una sonrisa. Aquel comentario hizo que Ron se enrojeciera tanto que su pelo no se distinguía de su rostro al igual que Hermione…aunque no era tan notorio para suerte de ella.

- ¡Hola chicos! – Dijo Ginny apareciendo derrepente - ¿Qué hacen¿Vamos al Gran Comedor?

- Claro..Claro pero una pregunta a la vez, hermanita - musitó Ron aliviado…como algunos dicen salvado por la campana…esta vez fue salvado por Ginny.

- Ya no empiecen, sólo vayamos al comedor que muero de hambre, aunque no lo crean - aventuró Hermione provocando sonrisas de sus tres amigos.

Se dirigían a la mesa de Gryffindor. Caminaban justo al lado de la mesa de Slytherin.

- Aquí vienen los pobretones y el cabeza rajada – espetó un chico de cabello rubio platinado, de la mesa de Slytherin.

- Piérdete Malfoy – terció Hermione desafiante.

- ¡Ahh! pero miren ahí está Granger, la Sangre Sucia.

- ¡Cállate Malfoy o tendré que…- exclamó ron enfadado, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Malfoy amenazadoramente.

- ¿Defendiendo a tu novia Weasley¿Qué piensas hacer¿Echarme un maleficio? Mira como tiemblo – se burló.

- ¡No Ron! Nos meteremos en un tremendo lío – suplicó Hermione agarrando del brazo a Ron. Conocía a aquel pelirrojo bastante bien como para darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Ron no pudo más y desató toda su ira, tirándose en contra de Malfoy el cual hizo lo mismo y empezaron a pelear. En eso aparece McGonagall y para desgracia de ellos Snape.

- Chicos…Chicos paren ¡DETENGANSE! O le tendré que quitar puntos a cada casa por el tremendo espectáculo que están montando – gritó McGonagall tremendamente enojada y con el ceño fruncido.

- Señor Malfoy y ¡Señor Weasley! – este último lo dijo con tono de desprecio en su voz. – Ya escucharon a su profesora.

- Sí profesor – murmuraron ambos al unísono, Harry, Hermione y Ginny miraban callados y sin atreverse a decir nada, lo cual era raro en Ginny.

- Y con respecto al castigo que les daré, los espero en mi despacho en 20 minutos – comunicó Snape.

- Pero…- balbuceó la castaña espantada.

- ¡CÁLLESE SEÑORITA GRANGER! – dijo Snape con ira contenida.

- ¡Disculpe profesor Snape YO me encargo de los alumnos de mi casa!, Usted castigará al señor Malfoy; Yo me encargaré de la señorita Granger y del señor Weasley.

Snape solo miró a la profesora enfadado y agarró a Draco del brazo y se lo llevo junto a él. Malfoy mientras Snape hablaba introdujo un pedazo de pergamino dentro del bolsillo de la túnica de Ron.

- Señor Weasley, señorita Granger…acompáñenme a mi despacho ahora mismo.

-¿y nosotros que? – dijo por fin Ginny que por lo visto era lo mismo que iba a decir Harry lo cual provoco una sonrisa de ambos.

-ustedes vayan a cenar…sus compañeros luego regresarán.

- acompáñenme – Continuó

Ron y una Hermione confundida siguieron a la profesora.

Mientras caminaban, Hermione le pregunto a ron en un susurro-¿Qué te dio Malfoy? –Al parecer fue la única que se dio cuenta de lo que hizo este.

- me dio un pedazo de pergamino, debe decir algo, cuando salgamos lo leemos.-

- está bien.-

Todo esto fue en susurros, Cuando llegaron al despacho, McGonagall les indicó que se sentaran en unas sillas que hizo aparecer con un movimiento de varita.

-creo que ya saben, que el espectáculo que hicieron en el gran comedor con el señor Malfoy no esta bien- decía la profesora con el seño fruncido- tendré que restar diez puntos a gryffindor por su actitud señor Weasley. Y ninguno de los dos se salva del castigo.

-mañana les enviare algún mensaje con el castigo porque tengo que ver si algún profesor necesita ayuda con algo- continuo –ya pueden retirarse.

-adiós, profesora.-repitieron ambos desanimados. Ya sabían que se le venia un castigo lo cual era muy desagradable.

Salieron del despacho caminando lentamente, en dirección al gran comedor.

-¿ y que dice el pergamino?- pregunto Hermione distraídamente.

-emm…espera un momento – dijo ron metiendo su mano al bolsillo de la túnica.-¡aquí está!-lo dijo sacando el pedazo de pergamino.

- Léelo –

_Te espero a ti y a Granger a las 12:00 de la noche, en el pasillo que se dirige a la torre de astronomía…_

_Malfoy._

Esto último estaba escrito con la tinta toda corrida lo que indicaba que lo había escrito muy rápido.

-¿Supongo que no iras¿No es así? – pregunto Hermione preocupada.

-Sí… y me vengare de todo esto.

-tu estas loco puede empeorar todo y le quitaran más puntos a gryffindor y…

-y ¿Qué?

-te puede pasar algo…

-¿y a quien le importa?

-¡como que a quien le importa! – dijo Hermione enojada dándose vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

-si…yo a nadie le importo…

-¡si! A mi me importas y mucho más de lo que tu crees y no dejare que vallas a reunirte con ese estúpido ¡porque él es capaz de hacerte cualquier cosa!- dijo Hermione sonrojándose y muy preocupada.

Ron se quedo en completo silencio mirando a la castaña.

-y si tu vas con él…yo también-dijo decidida.

-¿Qué!...no eso si que no, yo solo voy a ir.

-por ningún motivo, y además mi nombre también sale ahí- dijo señalando el pergamino. Así que voy contigo. – dijo satisfecha de ella misma por lo que había dicho.

-Bueno…- dijo el pelirrojo desconforme, pero sorprendido por el valor de la castaña…ahí era cuando demostraba que era una gryffindor.

Cuando llegaban al gran comedor Hermione siguió con la mirada la mesa de slytherin para ver si se encontraba Malfoy pero se sorprendió al ver que no se encontraba y tampoco ninguno de sus amigotes y la apestosa de Parkinson…algo estaban planeando.

Llegaron a la mesa de gryffindor donde estaba Ginny y Harry hablando de Quidditch, se avecinaba un partido contra Ravenclaw. Pero Harry y Ginny al ver llegar a sus amigos pararon de conversar y saludaron a Ron y Hermione.

-¿y? que les dijo McGonagall…-pregunto Harry.

-mm…mañana nos enviara una lechuza a mi y a Hermione para informarnos del castigo-dijo ron con su cabeza sobre su mano.

-¿y que mas?- pregunto Ginny, al parecer no estaba conforme con la respuesta de su hermano.

-eso gin…-dijo Hermione

-nos vamos a ver con Malfoy – dijo ron totalmente despreocupado.

-aa…que bue¿Qué! – dijo Harry que no se había dado cuenta de lo que decía su mejor amigo.

-eso no vamos a juntar con Malfoy en la noche –dijo Hermione con el mismo tono de voz que ron.

-momento…Hermione…para de decir "eso" y ¡explícame lo que pasa!-dijo Ginny muy alterada, no le gustaba no enterarse de algo importante.

-Malfoy, le dejo un pedazo de pergamino en la túnica a ron y dice que nos espera en el pasillo que se dirige a torre de astronomía, en el Séptimo piso…

-sí, si…ya lo sé… ¿pero, piensan ir o no?-pregunto Ginny.

-por supuesto, hermanita.

-¿y si los ve Filch?-pregunto Harry después de estar todo el tiempo escuchando.

-¿Nos prestas tu capa de invisibilidad, Harry?-pregunto Hermione mirándolo.

-claro…Herm ¿nos vamos a la sala común?-pregunto harry.

-Bueno, vamos…-dijo Ginny.

Los cuatro se pararon de la mesa de gryffindor y salieron del comedor. Se fueron caminando en dirección a su sala común, le dijeron la clave a la dama gorda la cual les concedió la entrada, al llegar se sentaron el sus sillones favoritos al lado de la chimenea.

Hermione sacó su libro de transformaciones y comenzó a leer mientras Ron, Harry y Ginny comenzaron a jugar con las cartas explosivas esperando la hora para que ron y Hermione se fueran a reunir con Malfoy.


	2. Un incidente comprometedor

"**Gracias por ser tú, y hacerme sentir única"**

_Hermione sacó su libro de transformaciones y comenzó a leer mientras Ron, Harry y Ginny comenzaron a jugar con los naipes explosivos esperando la hora para que ron y Hermione se fueran a reunir con Malfoy_.

**Capítulo 2 :** "Un incidente comprometedor, una reunión y una gran 

Preocupación".

-Chicos…nosotros nos vamos a acostar, tenemos sueño-dijo harry bostezando y esperando a ginny para irse juntos.

-sii…-bostezó-mañana nos cuentan lo que pasó, ¿bueno?-dijo Ginny-

-Claro…-dijo hermione.

-Buenas noches…-dijo harry y se fue con Ginny a los dormitorios cada uno para el suyo.

-Ron…- decía hermione con voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué pasa hermione?-

-faltan veinte minutos para la media noche-

-si..creo que nos podemos ir en cinco minutos, ¿Qué opinas?-

-emm…está bien-

-¿Qué te pasa estas, estas…mmm asustada?-

-¿yoo? Noo lo que pasa es que…¡ay! A quien engaño, estoy nerviosa o sea tengo mucho miedo- decía hermione aterrada.

-pero no te preocupes vas a estar conmigo-decía ron acercándose a hermione para abrazarla – yo no dejaría que algo te pasara, no te voy a dejar sola y no estás obligada a ir, te puedes quedar aquí y yo después te cuento lo que pasó…-decía todavía abrazándola y con la cabeza de la castaña sobre su pecho acariciando su cabello.

-¿Estas demente?-dijo hermione separándose bruscamente del pelirrojo, con el ceño fruncido- yo no me quedo aquí, sabiendo que estás con Malfoy, allá arriba, quizás que te haga-dijo la castaña preocupada.

-bueno es tu decisión, pero, si vamos a ir…no tenemos que ir exactamente…mmm, ahora mismo-dijo ron mirando su reloj, que sus padres le regalaron en su cumpleaños.

-la capa…uy se me olvido pedirle la capa de invisibilidad a harry antes de que se fuera a dormir…ahora debe estar mas dormido que una roca…

-eso no es problema…-decía ron mientras caminaba en dirección a el sillón donde estaba sentando el y harry cuando jugaban naipes explosivos-tu amigo aquí presente se acordó y la tiene en sus manos….-dijo sonriendo.

-perfecto…

-¿Nos vamos?

hermione se acerco a ron y le arrebato la capa, colocó la capa sobre él, se acerco aun mas de lo que estaba y se cubrió ella también.-vamos-

Hermione iba adelante y ron atrás, juntos se pusieron a caminar en dirección a la dama gorda, ella dijo la clave y pasaron por el hueco con mucha dificultad.

-Hermionee..no camines tan rápido que no veo bien contigo adelante.

-ya, ya pero apúrate tu también.

Así Ron y Hermione se fueron hacia el pasillo que conducía a la torre de astronomía.Iban llegando, faltaba muy poco para reunirse con Malfoy pero ellos no sabían lo que les esperaba.

-¡Ron, ten cuidado… ¡me estás pisando!- decía Hermione en susurros.

-lo siento…es que no veo nada, está muy oscuro.

Ron en su intento de no pisar a Hermione movió su pie en forma muy rápida y brusca y sin querer y sin darse cuenta pisó la capa. Hermione que estaba avanzando se detuvo violentamente lo que ocasionó que ambos cayeran, esto produjo un ruido que no paso inadvertido.

Estaban tan juntos que al caerse quedaron en una posición, un poco comprometedora (Hermione estaba en el suelo sin poder moverse con la capa en una mano y ron estaba sobre ella sosteniéndose con sus dos manos para no aplastar a la castaña…sus caras estaban muy pegadas, sus labios estaban a cinco escasos centímetros) lo que produjo el nerviosismo de ambos, pero ninguno tenia la intención de moverse. El pelirrojo y la castaña se miraban a los ojos tiernamente.

Ron tomo la iniciativa algo muy raro en él, pero no podía resistirse al tener a aquella castaña que tanto le gustaba tan cerca de él así que empezó a acortar la distancia que tenia con hermione, ambos cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a besarse torpemente pero muy tiernamente.

Ninguno daba señales de querer separarse,(pero como lo bueno no siempre dura lo que uno quisiera) se empezaron a escuchar ruidos provenientes del mismo pasillo es que se encontraban.

Ambos al escuchar aquellos ruidos que revelaba que alguien se dirigía a donde se encontraban (la caída no había pasado inadvertida). Se separaron violentamente, Ron se paro y le ofreció su mano a hermione para que se parara, ella seguía en el suelo.

-Gracias…-dijo en un susurro y tomo la mano de ron. Ambos se sonrojaron por lo sucedido pero no había tiempo para explicaciones y sonrojos.

-Vamos –decía ron corriendo de la mano con la castaña, él la llevaba a donde estaban unas armaduras para esconderse.

-Listo…quedémonos acá un momento para quien quiera que nos halla molestado…-ron que se había dado cuenta que había metido la pata, se calló y luego, agregó-o sea quiero decir, la persona que casi nos descubre vagando por el pasillo ,pase, y nos vamos con Malfoy ¿vale?

-vale, pero pongámonos la capa, toma cúbrete.

Ron se cubrió con la capa que le ofrecía hermione, se acerco a ella y la tapo también. Ambos que estaban igual de cerca que antes , en ese momento se morían de vergüenza por lo sucedido, pero estaban en completo silencio.

Luego de unos segundos volvieron a escuchar aquellos molestosos pasos, iba pasando Filch, parecía que estaba haciendo la ronda de noche que correspondía, alumbraba con una linterna (de las que tienen en hogwarts) para todos lados pero al pasar por el lado de ron y hermione siguió de largo.

-¡Niños malcriados! Que daría por castigarlos como solían hacerlo antes, así no andarían vagando por los pasillos tan tarde-se lamentaba Filch.

Cuando estaban fuera de peligro salieron de detrás de la armadura y siguieron en camino hacia el pasillo del séptimo piso. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar en aquel momento.

Llegaban al lugar el cual estaba muy oscuro, callado y solitario. Cuando caminaban por el pasillo lograron divisar a Malfoy y sus secuaces, pero para asombro de ambos, solo estaba con Goyle y Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe no se veía por ninguna parte, algo muy extraño.

Al estar ya cerca de ellos, que parecía que esperaban hace ya mucho rato. Se sacaron la capa, lo que asusto a estos que no se esperaban repentina aparición.

-y yo que pensaba que ya no vendrías Weasley…supuse que te daría miedo- dijo Draco en tono burlón.

-Cállate, Malfoy…dinos que quieres para poder irnos y nos seguir viendo sus feas caras.-dijo hermione con un tono de disgusto en la voz, por el iba a tener que estar castigada quizás cuantos días.

-no le hables así…asquerosa-dijo Pansy con su tono de voz chillón y desagradable que solo ella podía tener.

Ron le dirigía una mirada enfurecida a Pansy, como se atrevía a insultar a SU castaña, Ron recién se estaba dando cuenta de lo que sentía hacia hermione, ese beso había dejado claro muchas cosas, y apenas terminara todo aquello, hablaría con la castaña de todo lo sucedido.

-Malfoy para que nos querías…porque si recuerdo bien mmm…el pergamino estaba firmado por ti, por nadie más.

-Si Weasley, no te equivocas, yo firme ese pedazo de pergamino y bueno quería aclarar algunas cosas entre tu y Granger.

-Explícate.-Dijo hermione cortante.

-Bueno es como un trato.

-¿Razón?-repitió la castaña tajantemente.

-¡te dije que no le hablaras asíí!-dijo Pansy enfurecida y con los puños apretados.

-¡yo le hablo como se me de la real gana!

Pansy no aguanto más y empezó a acercarse amenazadoramente a Hermione.

Malfoy hizo un movimiento con la mano como diciendo "para" y Pansy de mala gana se quedo parada donde estaba.

-Granger, no hagas esto más difícil.

-Malfoy porque no nos dices tu gran "trato" y ¡ya!- Decía ron ya enojado por el mal trato que Pansy le daba a hermione.

-Aaaa…¿tu también estas apurado?...pues yo ¡no!

-pues yo y ron ¡si!...y si nos haces el favor de decirnos el famoso trato, para ver si estamos de acuerdo.

-ya…ya, está bien-dijo de mala gana.

-pero…draco- alego pansy que estaba al lado de Goyle, que al parecer vigilaba que alguien viniera o que algo pasara.

-deja…pansy, les voy a decir, si eso es lo que quieren.

-bueno…¿y cual es el trato?-pregunto ron.

-mira esto los beneficia a los dos…-decía Malfoy tranquilo-el trato consiste en que yo no los molestare más, no les dirigiré la palabra, para no pelear y evitarnos castigos…

-ya…si, pero, ¿que quieres a cambio? –dijo hermione, ella no se creía que Malfoy nos los molestaría más así como así, algo estaba planeando. Él no era así.

-emm…es algo fácil, quiero que me cuenten cosas de Potter.

-¿Tu estas demente?- dijo hermione, acaso creía que le dirían cosas de harry por esa estupidez.

-¿¿¡QUE CREES QUE SOMOS?- dijo ron enojadísimo.

-ese es el trato…o sino sufrirán las consecuencias.

-Nosotros elegíamos si aceptábamos, era un trato no una amenaza, ¡estúpido!-decía hermione enfurecida.

-no le digas estúpido, ¡SANGRE SUCIA!- Pansy ya no se contuvo más y se abalanzó contra hermione.

Ron que no se esperaba aquella reacción de Pansy, sacó su varita lo más rápido que pudo y apuntó a Pansy en el cuello.

-¡la sueltas, o LA SUELTAS! – Decía ron amenazadoramente, su tono de voz se desconocía era una mezcla de ira, seriedad y preocupación. Él le había prometido a la castaña que no le pasaría nada, si algo le llegaba a pasar no se lo perdonaría nunca.

-¡DEJAMEE! Me haces daño- decía hermione asustada.

-¡¡QUITATE ASQUEROSA! – ron no se contuvo más y empujo a Pansy la cual cayo al suelo, hermione estaba parada sin decir nada, lagrimas caían por sus ojos, ron apenas pansy cayo, se acercó a hermione para tranquilizarla.

-No te preocupes hermione, tranquilízate, estás conmigo nada te pasará.

Pansy se estaba parando para vengarse por lo que le habían hecho.

-Quédate ahí Pansy, yo me encargo de Weasley.

Ron a escuchar su nombre pasó su atención a Malfoy, pero antes le tomó la mano a la castaña, para asegurarse de que estuviera con él.

Ron ahora apuntaba a Malfoy con su varita y draco también a ron.

Hermione apretaba su varita dentro del bolsillo de su túnica para estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

-Ésta la pagarás Weasley.-Goyle y Parkinson miraban con atención.- Te daré en donde más te duele- dijo Malfoy maliciosamente.

Ron miraba a malfoy atentamente, como esperando que hiciera algo, para poder defenderse.

-¡¡Expelliarmus!- dijo Malfoy y la varita de ron voló por el aire, draco había sido más rápido.

Malfoy que esperó que ron quedara indefenso volvió a apuntarlo y dijo – ¡¡Infelitte! Hermione al oír aquel maleficio se atravesó y se puso al frente de ron y un rayo de luz dorado impacto en el pecho de la castaña. Hermione cayó desmallada a los pies de ron. Malfoy sólo atinó a correr, Goyle y Parkinson lo seguían, dejando a ron solo, y con hermione desmallada.

-Hermione…herm, por favor ¡¡despierta!-decía ron arrodillado al lado de ella, estaba desesperado – No debiste hacer eso, yo tendría que estar así no tú…tu no te lo mereces- a ron se le llenaban sus ojos de lagrimas, no sabía que hacer- Hermione!- decía el pelirrojo nuevamente, acariciando el rostro de ella.

Hermione empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, parecía que estaba soñando, tenía una pesadilla.

-No…NO esto no puede ser verdad…NOOO…-Decía hermione en el suelo, ron no sabía que le pasaba. Luego hermione empezó a moverse más bruscamente y de sus ojos caían lagrimas, parecía que estaba desesperada, algo muy terrible estaba soñando a juzgar por le estado en que se encontraba.

-Despierta, hermione…despierta-

La castaña abrió los ojos de golpe, respiraba agitadamente, al ver a ron que estaba junto a ella, se abalanzó contra el llorando.

-Ron estás aquí ¿estás bien?-decía alejándose para poder divisar su cara de desconcierto, pero estaba más calmado al ver que la castaña había despertado.

-Si herm, estoy bien no me a pasado nada –decía el pelirrojo tranquilizándola. Ron la abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Hermione seguía llorando desconsoladamente- Pero dime que te pasa ¿te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Quieres algo? ¿Por qué estas así?

-Ron…estaba soñando algo terrible-decía sollozando-era algo que no podía soportar ver.

-¿Qué era algo eso tan terrible?-preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-por supuesto, como crees que no me interesaría algo que te tiene en éste estado.-ron se separó un poco para ver la cara de ella.

-estaba soñando que estaba en hogwarts, pero no había nadie más, estaba sola y estaba todo oscuro, tenia miedo-a hermione le caían las lagrimas por sus mejillas- iba por un pasillo muy oscuro y, y…vi una luz, entonces me fui corriendo hasta allí y estabas tuu…-dijo y comenzó a llorar afligidamente.

-¿¿Yo? Yo estaba ¿ahí? Y eso era tan terrible- dijo el pelirrojo confundido.

-siii…tu estabas, pero estabas, estabas…

-estaba…

-¡¡estabas muerto! Ron- Hermione se lanzó a los brazos de ron y comenzó a llorar con más ganas.

-pero yo estoy aquí, no te preocupes- decía consolándola- estoy bien, no me ah pasado nada, nada…mejor dime tú como te encuentras ¿Estás bien? –preguntó ron que seguía acariciando la espalda de hermione.

-si, si estoy bien, pero me siento triste…-decía abrazando a ron.

-¿Por qué?...si te puedo ayudar, por favor dime.

-es que cada vez que cierro los ojos o me pongo a pensar, te veo muerto, se me viene esa imagen a mi cabeza y…y me dan ganas de llorar.-Decía aferrándose más a ron.

-hermione…aleja esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, y no tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí, junto a ti y no dejare que nada te pase…

-gracias…

-¿Por qué?- dijo el desconcertado y alejándose de ella un poco para poder conversar mirándose.

-por hacerme sentir bien, y estar ahí cuando te necesito- dijo y sonrió, el pelirrojo respondió con una tierna sonrisa y se paró del suelo y le ofreció su mano a hermione para que se pudiera parar.

-creo que es hora de irnos a la sala común a descansar y a dormir, que suerte que mañana no hay clases.

-sii…pero mañana tenemos que terminar nuestros deberes.

-uuu…ahora que me acuerdo mañana McGonagall nos enviará nuestros castigos.- Dijo ron lamentándose.

Luego se pusieron a caminar sigilosamente con la capa de invisibilidad puesta, iban camino a la sala común.

Llegando hermione pronunció la contraseña, la dama gorda frunció en ceño, como diciendo "estas no son horas de llegar" y le abrió el paso hacia la sala común.

Ron dejó la capa a un lado del sillón y dijo – hermione, creo que debes ir a descansar, es muy tarde, mañana averiguaremos sobre le maleficio que te hecho Malfoy…a todo esto hermione ¿Por qué te cruzaste, no debiste hacerlo. Hermione que no se esperaba aquella pregunta, se quedo callada y luego respondió – sentí que eso era lo correcto- dijo sentándose en un sillón junto a la chimenea, ron hizo lo mismo -y lo de averiguar el maleficio…podemos ir a la biblioteca ¿te parece?

-Claro…¿nos vamos a dormir? Debes descansar, a sido un día muy agitado.- Ron se paró y espero que hermione hiciera lo mismo, pero no ocurrió.

-Noo…ron- hermione tiró de la mano de él y ron se sentó al lado de ella- quédate conmigo, no me dejes sola…

-pero debes dormir…-Ron mientras hablaba sintió que la cabeza de hermione caía en su hombro, se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Ron se acomodó junto a ella y se quedó dormido también.


	3. La invetigación del maleficio

**_Todos los personajes de éste fic pertenecen a la grandiosa escritora J.K.Rowling, yo sólo creo ésta humilde historia_ .**

"**Gracias por se tú, y hacerme sentir única".**

_Ron mientras hablaba sintió que la cabeza de hermione caía en su hombro, se había quedado profundamente dormida._

_Ron se acomodó junto a ella y se quedó dormido también._

**Capítulo 3:** "La Investigación del Maleficio".

Harry se despertó más temprano que de costumbre, quizás por las ansias que tenía de saber lo que había ocurrido con Malfoy.

En la habitación se encontraban todos sus compañeros profundamente dormidos y Neville roncaba como nunca lo había hecho, a opinión de Harry. Harry se acercó a la cama de su mejor amigo, pero le sorprendió que la cortinas estaban abiertas y la cama muy ordenada para su gusto, ron no había pasado la noche en la habitación fue lo que dedujo el pelinegro.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido ron¿le habrá pasado algo?-se preguntaba Harry.-¿y si se levanto?- no…eso no era muy probable ya que era sábado y era muy temprano, se supone que por la supuesta reunión se debe haber ido a dormir muy tarde y debería estar durmiendo, se trataba de ron ¿cierto?

El pelinegro ante la inquietud que sentía en ese momento se vistió rápidamente para bajar a la sala común y ver si su amigo se encontraba ahí, Harry bajó muy deprisa…pero cuando bajo el ultimo peldaño de las escaleras, algo o alguien lo agarro de lo hombros y lo tiró hacia el muro, luego le pusieron una mano sobre su boca.

-¡Shhh..!- le dijeron en un susurro.

-¡Ginny! me asustaste- exclamó Harry tranquilizándose.

-lo siento Harry pero mira…-dijo la pelirroja.

Ginny tomó a Harry de la mano y comenzaron a acercarse hacia el sillón que se encontraba junto a la chimenea.

-es…es ron con…-dijo Harry notablemente sorprendido.

-con hermione, sí- exclamó Ginny sonriendo.

-pero, pero como¿Qué pasó? – dijo Harry todavía con un expresión de asombro.

-nose…pero, mira…si se ven tan lindos juntos¿no es cierto?

-y, y ron la está abrazando! Y hermione está durmiendo sobre su hombro…¡me cambiaron a mis mejores amigos! –exclamó Harry horrorizado.

-shhh…no seas exagerado., se nota que se quieren arto…

-¡que!- Harry ya no cabía en su asombro.

-no me digas que nunca lo has notado…

Harry se quedo callado, y luego tomó a la pelirroja de su túnica y la empujó hacia atrás.

-¡que pasa?

-Están despertando!..shh!

Hermione empezó a mover su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, lo que causó que ron también comenzara a despertar. El abrió los ojos y ella también.

-Hermione…-exclamó somnoliento y preocupado- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, súper bien -dijo hermione observando su mano entrelazada con la del pelirrojo, ella inevitablemente se sonrojó, ron se percató de todo aquello y la miraba fijamente, la castaña subió su mirada y se encontró con los celestes ojos de ron, que tanto le gustaban. Hermione se puso nerviosa y sacó su mano rápidamente.

-¿Te molesta tomarme la mano?

-no, no es eso- exclamó arrepentida de haber cortado aquel contacto con ron. Se paró y le dio la espalda al pelirrojo, no se atrevía a mirarlo a lo ojos.

-¿Qué es entonces?- dijo ron serio.

-¡Buenos días Herm!- dijo Ginny acercándose con harry detrás, sacando de apuros a su amiga.

-te debo una -pensaba Hermione.

-Buenos días chicos…-dijo la castaña desanimada.

-hola, hermanito- exclamó la pelirroja, había un ambiente muy tenso e incomodo.

-hola Ginny, buenos días Harry- dijo serio.

-¡buenos días! Ron¿Desayunamos?-exclamó Harry sonriendo, pero nervioso.

-Claroo…-Hermione dijo esto, y se encamino junto a Ginny hacia el retrato.

-¿Vamos?- exclamó harry a ron el cual solo miraba a hermione como salía de la sala común.

-esta bien…

Los dos amigos salieron por el retrato y se dirigieron hacia le gran comedor.

-Ron…¿estas bien? – exclamó Harry ya muy preocupado. Ron tenía la mirada perdida, sus manos en sus bolsillos y no emitía sonido alguno, cosa no muy habitual en el pelirrojo.

-mmm…¿Qué?

-que, si estás bien, te noto raro, no…¡muy raro! Me preocupas ron…

-si, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-bueno si no me quieres decir lo que te pasa, no te boy a obligar, pero si necesitas alguien que te escuche, no dudes, yo estaré ahí.

-gracias amigo, te lo diré pero ahora no es el momento.- dijo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda como agradecimiento.

Los dos amigos ya llegaban al comedor y se dirigían a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Las chicas ya estaban sentadas, ron y harry se sentaron frente a ellas.

Ron revolvía su avena cabizbajo, cuando una lechuza café intenso cruzó el gran comedor y dejó caer un sobre de pergamino delante de ron y hermione.

-oh…no, el castigo –se lamento hermione.

Ron levantó la vista y cogió la carta y comenzó a leer...

_Sr. Weasley y Srita. Granger:_

_Como ya les había informado hoy tendrán que cumplir su castigo y mañana domingo también. Se tendrán que reunir a la 6:00 de la tarde con el Profesor Snape, en las mazmorras para limpiar calderos, balanzas y frascos. El profesor le explicara sus inquietudes._

_Profesora Minerva McGonagall._

_Jefa de la casa de Gryffindor y subdirectora del colegio._

Ron termino de leer deprimido, esto era lo único que le faltaba, suspiro, dobló le pergamino y miró a la castaña.

-Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca..

-si…podemos ir, después de desayunar- propuso la castaña y tomo un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza.

-claro y luego nos vamos a las mazmorras.

-¿Para que tienen que ir a la biblioteca?- preguntó Ginny con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

Ron se quedo callado, no sabía si hermione quería que ellos se enteraran que Malfoy le había lanzado un maleficio, o mas bien a el (pero como ella se interpuso). Prefirió esperar y luego seguirle la corriente.

-Voy a ayudar a ron a terminar un trabajo de pociones, le falta medio pergamino todavía.

Ron asintió, la castaña luego de hablar, se paró y le indicó a el pelirrojo que hiciera lo mismo, la castaña lo cogió del brazo y se encaminaron hacia las puertas del gran comedor -¡Nos vemos en la noche, en la sala común!-dijo hermione alejándose, dejando a harry bastante confundido.

-ese trabajo, lo terminamos antes de ayer con ron- exclamó harry.

-¡a¿Y hermione no se pudo inventar una excusa mejor?-Ginny frunció el ceño.-nos podrían decir que quieren estar solos y ¡ya!-dijo Ginny enfadada.

Harry no la contradijo para que nos se enfadara más, pero la miraba divertido.

-algo se traen eso dos…ron está extraño-dijo Ginny mirando un punto fijo se veía muy pensativa.

-Bueno entonces tendremos que pasar toda la tarde juntos-exclamo harry divertido.

-¿No tengo otra opción?- dijo la pelirroja juguetona.

-No. –dijo el pelinegro y le sonrió a Ginny y ella la respondió con una tierna sonrisa.

-bueno, si no tengo otra opción- exclamó parándose de la mesa para salir del comedor junto con harry.

* * *

¿No le vas a decir?- preguntó ron. 

-si…pero si no es nada tan grave, prefiero decírselo después para que no se preocupen.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Entraron a la biblioteca, y Madam Pince les hizo señas para que guardaran silencio.

Se dirigieron a la estantería de la letra "G".

-¡Hermione! Mira lo…

-¡SHHHHHH!-se escuchó enfadada a Madam Pince.

Hermione después de tal grito que pego ron se acercó a él.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó en un susurro, muy divertida.

-¿crees que sirvan éstos?-exclamó emocionado, señalando dos libros de grueso grosor _"Guía de los Maleficios Y Hechizos Básicos", "Guía de los Maleficios Y Hechizos Avanzados"._

-Claro, sácalos y llévalos a la mesa, yo iré a buscar otros libros que puedan servir…¿te ayudo?

-no..no, no te preocupes, ya tengo todo bajo control-exclamo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a la mesa más cercana.

Hermione buscaba en la estantería siguiente.

-creo que esto servirá.-susurro.

La castaña tomó dos libros cuyos nombres eran _"Como Burlar Las Artes Oscuras"_ y _"Compendio de Maldiciones Básicas y como combatirlas"_, de pronto recordó que aquellos eran los libros que ella y sus amigos solían ocupar en las reuniones del ED, que bonitos recuerdos…-pensaba Hermione. Mientras se dirigía a la mesa donde se encontraba ron.

-encontré éstos dos, de algo pueden servir…-exclamo, soltando los libros en la mesa acompañado de un suspiro. Hermione se sentó y abrió "_Compendio de Maldiciones Básicas y como combatirlas", _empezó a ojearlo a ver si de algo servía.

-Herm…éste no sirve, lo revisé entero y nada parece de ayuda-dijo el pelirrojo señalando "_Guía de Maleficios Y Hechizos Básicos"._-¿Te acuerdas como era el maleficio exactamente?-Ron cerró el libro y comenzó a ojear el otro libro que había traído ,distraídamente.

-Claro, era _Infelitte_...

-¿Cómo lo recuerdas?

-nose…sólo búscalo ¿En ese libro sale por abecedario, creo haberlo leído antes.

-si, haber…-ron comenzó a leer.

_-**Enervate : **Restablece a alguien que ha estado aturdido._

_**-Engorgio : **Aumenta el tamaño de un objeto._

_-**Evanesco: **Hace desaparecer un objeto, cuanto más complejo sea el objeto que desea hacer desaparecer, más difícil resulta el hechizo._

_**-Fermaportus: **Cierra puertas con un ruido de succión._

**-**no, no…más adelante…

-**_Férula, Finite Incantatem, Flagrate, Fregotrego, Furnunculus._**

-más …

_-**Inanimatus Conjurus, Inmobilus, Incárcero, Incendio. Infelitte, Imperio…**_

-¡Ahí¡Ahí!te lo pasaste…

-o si..

**-_Infelitte: _**_Maleficio, que causa pesadillas, hace que la persona que está sometida a éste, sueñe y tenga visiones de lo que menos desea en su vida, de lo que no quiere ver jamás, luego de cada pesadilla y/o visión, la victima quedara invadida de una gran tristeza o depresión, para evitar la depresión, cada vez que ocurra uno de éstos síntomas, a la victima se le debe asegurar todo lo contrario a lo que muestran sus visiones y pesadillas. Para dar término a éstos síntomas, a la victima se le debe cumplir su mayor anhelo._

-oh…-susurro ron.

-esto explica lo que me sucede…-exclamó hermione, mientras una pequeña lagrima rebelde, resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Hermione…-dijo ron depositando su mano sobre la de ella- no debes estar triste, saldrás de ésta, como lo has hecho siempre, yo estaré ahí y te apoyare en todo, te cuidare y estaré contigo hasta que ese estúpido maleficio acabe, y haré todo lo que se pueda para que sea lo antes posible, bueno eso no quiere decir que no estaré contigo cuando acabe el maleficio, significa que…

-ron, te entiendo-dijo hermione y le sonrió al pelirrojo.-gracias por todo, has sido tan bueno conmigo desde esa estúpida reunión y te agradezco que te preocupes por mi…te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amigo.

Hermione abrazó a ron y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar mientras que ron acariciaba su espalda tiernamente, sí, el le daría todo su apoyo y no dejaría a la persona que más quería en ese momento, aunque ella también lo quería, pero como amigo, eso era algo realmente importante que deprimía a ron, quizás ese beso no haya significado nada para ella…oh…¿Qué haré? –pensaba ron.

-hermione, creo que deberíamos guardar todo esto…

-si, tienes razón-y cortaron el abrazo, hermione se limpio sus lagrimas y se paró para dejar lo libros en su lugar.

-no, déjame a mi.

Ron tomó los libros que había traído la castaña- ¿Dónde estaban éstos?

-oh, ven sígueme.

Ron siguió a Hermione, ella le indicó donde exactamente se encontraban los libro para luego volver por los otros, pero ésta vez cada uno llevo uno y lo dejaron en la estantería de la letra "G" donde correspondía.

Mientras se iban de la biblioteca hermione se acordó del castigo que tenían que cumplir.

-Ron¿sabes que hora es?-preguntó la castaña mientras caminaba junto al pelirrojo sin rumbo alguno.

Ron miró su reloj pulsera- 5:20, bueno para ser exacto 5:22- sonrió- ¿Por qué?

-el castigo…-susurro cansada.

-oh…no lo recordaba. ¿Paseamos por los jardines?-dijo ron con un brillo en lo ojos.

-por supuesto, luego nos vamos a las mazmorras…¡ATRAPAME SI PUEDES!-gritó hermione y se puso a correr lo mas rápido que pudo hacia los jardines, salió del castillo y llegaba a la orilla del lago…

-¡TE ATRAPEE!- exclamó ron emocionado, y tomó a hermione de la cintura, y la abrazó.

-que lindo se ve el lago…-dijo hermione maravillada con la vista que tenía.

-está perfecto…-susurro en el oído de la castaña luego apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de hermione, a ésta le recorrió un escalofrío por toda su espalda, una sensación algo extraña.

Hermione tomó a ron del brazo y se sentó en el pasto húmedo apoyándose del tronco del árbol que tenían detrás, ron hizo lo mismo que hermione, quedando sentados uno al lado del otro.

-Hermione- susurró- ahora que sabemos de lo que se trata el maleficio¿se lo dirás a Harry y Ginny?

-creo que es conveniente que se lo diga…, nose…¿Qué crees tu?

-debes decírselo cuando estés preparada y lo estimes conveniente.

-yo creo que se los diré mañana por la tarde y quiero que tu estés conmigo y me ayudes a hacerlo, no quiero que se preocupen de más y tampoco quiero que todo Hogwarts lo sepa…

-yo siempre estaré contigo herms, además creo que esto es mi culpa y para recompensarlo te cuidare todo el tiempo y no dejaré que esto te afecta más de lo que debería ser y que caigas en depresión porque eso yo no me lo perdonaría…- expresó apenado mirando el lago atentamente, le daba vergüenza mirarla.

-yo pienso que no es tu culpa, yo decidí ir contigo y cuando fui a esa reunión yo sabía a lo que me exponía, pero el orgullo me ganó.

-pero yo prometí que no te pasaría nada..-exclamo.

…**Flash Back.**

_-¿Qué te pasa estas, estas…mmm asustada?-_

_-¿yoo? Noo lo que pasa es que…¡ay! A quien engaño, estoy nerviosa o sea tengo mucho miedo- decía hermione aterrada._

_-pero no te preocupes vas a estar conmigo-decía ron acercándose a hermione para abrazarla – yo no dejaría que algo te pasara, no te voy a dejar sola y no estás obligada a ir, te puedes quedar aquí y yo después te cuento lo que pasó…- (y no me perdonaría nunca si algo te llegase a suceder) pensaba todavía abrazándola y con la cabeza de la castaña sobre su pecho acariciando su cabello._

_-¿Estas demente?-dijo hermione separándose bruscamente del pelirrojo, con el ceño fruncido- yo no me quedo aquí, sabiendo que estás con Malfoy, allá arriba, quizás que te haga-dijo la castaña preocupada._

…**Fin del Flash Back.**

-no te preocupes por eso, hiciste lo que pudiste y yo lo valoro mucho.-dijo tiernamente y besó a ron en la mejilla, como le hubiese gustado que ese beso fuera en la boca, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, lo mismo pasaba por la mente de aquel pelirrojo.

-hermione, creo que ya deberíamos ir hacia las mazmorras- dijo el pelirrojo abatido.

-si… -afirmó -claro- juntos emprendieron marcha hacia las mazmorras, algo cansados, pero era lo que debían hacer.

Ron y Hermione llegaban ya a las mazmorras, se dirigían a donde Snape impartía clases a los alumnos cuando se encontraron con su querido profesor.

- Sr.Weasley, Srita.Granger, los estaba esperando – dijo despectivamente.-primero, limpiaran los calderos y TODOS los frascos que están en mi despacho y luego las balanzas que se encuentran en la mazmorra donde imparto clases.-¿entendido?

-si, profesor – dijeron al unísono.

-síganme – ordenó.

La castaña y el pelirrojo siguieron a su profesor que los condujo hacia su despacho.

-sus varitas, no harán magia, así podrán conocer lo duro que es la vida muggle-dijo maliciosamente.

Hermione sacó su varita de su túnica y se la entregó a Snape, lo mismo hizo ron.

-esos paños que hay sobre esas sillas ocuparán, yo regresare más tarde.-gruñó y luego salió de su despacho dejando a los Gryffindor totalmente desanimados.

Cada uno tomó un paño y se dispuso a limpiar los empolvados frascos que lo que contenían era una gran misterio.

-ugh…que asco- exclamó ron haciendo una mueca de repugnancia.

-está todo muy sucio.

-yo creo que esto no lo han limpiado hace por lo menos cien años!

-no seas exagerado, ron –dijo hermione divertida.

-pero, mira está todo asqueroso ¿o no?-dijo sonriendo.

-sí, tienes razón – afirmó devolviéndole la sonrisa al pelirrojo.

Así ambos siguieron limpiando frasco por frasco, para luego comenzar con los calderos que se encontraban en un estante, todos tremendamente sucios, mientras que los de más atrás estaban más descuidados y cochinos.

-ya llevamos dos horas limpiando y nos quedan la mitad de lo calderos! –exclamó ron desesperado.

-y las balanzas…

-ooh, no me lo recuerdes…

La castaña y el pelirrojo continuaron limpiando los calderos, ya les quedaban unos siete y cuando acabaron se dispusieron dejarlos en su lugar, en el estante.

De pronto se abrió la puerta del despacho y entró el detestable profesor.

-veo que ya han terminado.-dijo con un tono desagradable.

-si, profesor- exclamó hermione cansada.

-que bien, por que ahora tienen que limpiar las balanzas que están en la mazmorra…-dijo con malicia.

Ron tenía los puños apretados y hermione estaba enfandada y a la vez muy cansada.

-¿ocurre algo? -dijo Snape.

-nada profesor –dijo ron desafiante.

-entonces, síganme- Ordenó

El pelirrojo y la castaña siguieron a su profesor de pociones de mala gana.

Entraron a la mazmorra y Snape los condujo hacia un mesón donde se encontraban unas cuarenta y cinco balanzas que esperaban por ser limpiadas.

Snape se fue con aire triunfante. (N/A: pesado pelo grasiento! P)

Ron y hermione se pusieron a limpiar las balanzas completamente apestados.

-como disfruta de nuestra mala suerte…-dijo hermione enojada.

-disfruta de todo lo malo que nos sucede.-exclamó ron indignado.

Ya llevaban unas diez balanzas ya limpias cuando hermione quiso iniciar una conversación que la inquietaba desde ya hace mucho tiempo.

-ron…-dijo nerviosa.

-dime…

-bueno..emm te quería hablar sobre lo que sucedió cuando íbamos a la reunión..bueno tu sabes- susurro más nerviosa que antes.

Ron demoró un rato en asimilar lo que decía la castaña y captar el mensaje que contenían sus palabras.

-oh…claro.

-si, de eso quería hablar, dime que piensas…-hermione no sabía que decir.

-creo que fue grandioso- exclamó el pelirrojo sin rodeos.-¿y tu?

-también- y sonrió. Luego el pelirrojo dejó la balanza sobre el mesón y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a la castaña, hermione se puso nerviosa, pero eso era lo que soñaba desde el "encuentro" que tuvo con ron esa noche… otro beso del pelirrojo. Ron ya estaba muy cerca y hermione dejó caer la balanza que tenía en sus manos a causa de su nerviosismo.

-oh no…-dijo cortando el romántico momento y agachándose a ver el desastre que había provocado, lo mismo hizo ron, se miraron y se encontraron muy cerca, ambos comenzaron a acercarse ya quedaban cinco escasos centímetros que lo separaba, cuando la puerta de abre de golpe dando paso a el queridísimo profesor de pociones.

-¡Que fue todo eso? – dijo enfadado.

-solo se ca…

-¡pero que es todo esto?- decía sin dejar hablar a la castaña.

-solo se cayó una balanza – dijo ron nervioso y alto.

-¡pero que incompetencia! –Exclamo Snape.- 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su torpeza Srita. Granger.-dijo satisfecho.

-pero…

-serán 30 si me discute. –dijo Snape (N/A: como lo odio ¬¬)- _Reparo _-dijo apuntando a la balanza que se encontraba en el suelo.

-ya pueden irse ,mañana terminaran todo lo que queda –dijo con un tono de desprecio en la voz.

- adiós profesor. –dijo ron enojado por el trato hacia la castaña, y salieron de la mazmorra sin decir nada.

Llegaban a la sala común ron pronunció la contraseña y entraron, la sala estaba vacía, era medianoche y ya todos los alumnos se encontraban durmiendo. A hermione le caían pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, ron se percató de aquello.

-no llores por Snape, el no se merece ni una sola lagrima tuya –dijo tiernamente.

Hermione sonrió y besó a ron en la mejilla- me boy a dormir estoy muy cansada, nos vemos mañana.

-buenas noches que duermas bien.

-tu igual…adiós.

-adiós…que sueñes conmigo- susurró ron casi inaudible, suspiro y luego se fue a su dormitorio.

Había sido un día muy agotador para ambos.

* * *

**holaa! si perdon por la demora..pero éste cap. està muy largo D.**

**gracias por todos los reviews comenten y critiquen me gusta saber lo que opinan ..jeje para mejorar..**

**con que apreten el botoncito morado de abajo que dice GO! me hacen muy feliz y me dan más ganas de escribir y seguir con el fic!**

**se cuidan...**

**Connie! y acuerdence dejen :**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S!**


End file.
